ghostlenzfandomcom-20200214-history
Zunjine Han
Zunjine Han is the main protagonist of the Kenkyo arc . She is a detective investigates the serial killer known as the Occidit Iustus Dei or the Cross Killer , after she reads the Journal of both Norman Jettic and Bo Ceil . The journals are about the investigation of the cross killer 15 years ago, headed by Arwil Cosde , detective and Bo's Boyfriend. During this investigation Bo, Arwil and Zunjine's father, Dorian Han, were all killed. As with Alfrey, she starts seeing the ghost of Norman, but she also visions of Arwil, instead of Bo. During her investigation she grows close to Vir Muiler , and learns about her childhood and her relationship with Norman Jettic. Childhood Zunjine was born in 1974 in the Judicium Vallis, an island off the coast of Road Island that is isolated from the rest United States, along with her twin sister, Zeina Han. Her mother, Sybiru Han, was killed via poisoning while Zunjine was still an infant, leaving her father, Dorian Han, in a state of mental instability. Dorian began hearing voices that he believed were from god, telling him to kill the man accused of poisoning Sybiru, Henry Dominus. In truth, overexposure to an unknown chemical caused Sybiru's internal organs to shut down. This chemical was was used by the members of the Church of Judicium Vallis as a form of communion, ingesting wafers made with this chemical causing hallucinations in several of the members of the town, including Dorian. Carrying the rifle given to him by John Marcus Queensbury, Dorian confronted Dominus in the church. He shot him in the chest, spraying blood upon the cross at the head of the church, and wrote the number 22013, which corresponds to Exodus 20:13 Though shalt not kill. Dorian continued to kill those who he saw as violating the codes of the bible, leaving the image of the blood sprayed upon the cross at the scene of the murders. The town began to worship him as a prophet of god, calling him Occidit iustus Dei, seeing those who went against the killer as morally compromised. During her childhood, Zunjine was beaten frequently by the members of the cult, mainly John Marcus due to her inquisitive nature, and inability to ingest the wafers made from the cult. She became good friends with Percy Queensbury, John Marcus's son, due to the fact that Percy was also an outcast because of his incapability to ingest the wafers. During the investigation of the cult, Norman sees John Marcus slap Zunjine and scolds him for being so abusive to a 6 year old. She grew close to Norman, as he protected her from the members of the cult. Later into the investigation, Zunjine witnessed her father stab Zeina in the arm in order to mark her as his successor. Zunjine keeps this a secret from Norman, due to her crippling fear of being punished, but eventually gives him the blade, notifying Arwil of Dorian's actions. While Norman tried to escape the island with Zeina and Zunjine, Arwil confronted Dorian. While Zeina resists leaving with Norman, Zunjine wanders off to go see the confrontation. She sees Dorian fall off the cliff to his death, and, believing that Arwil was responsible, pushes Arwil off the cliff, killing him, and setting off the grenade that he was threatening the townspeople with. Time at Orphanage Investigation of Cross Killer Death